The Maria Egg
by Unknown Marauder
Summary: Okay, This is my first ever Anastasia Club fanfic, so any criticism is welcome. Also, i have only read up to chap 13. Summary: Reisuke is interested in knowing more about the egg of Maria Romanov. ReisukexKamui. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Anastasia Club or any of the characters

The Maria Egg

Reisuke Sumi opened the door to the Tsubaki House of Antiques, looking around the cluttered store cautiously. Relics of all shapes, sizes and ages sat on tables, in cabinets, on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, everywhere, and the young owner, Kamui Tsubaki, was no where to be seen amongst the clutter.

"Kamui?" Reisuke called out, stepping into the store, letting the door close behind him before he heard the bell that signaled the arrival. Panicking, he grabbed the bell in both hands, looking around to make sure no one had seen him, minus the people outside. Letting the now silent bell go, he made sure it just hung in place quietly.

From somewhere in the depths of the store, a book from one of the many unsteady piles fell onto the floor, letting out a loud _thunk._ Reisuke looked around again and let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been noticed coming in…

Just then, Kamui Tsubaki walked in from a back room.

"Oh, Sumi-kun!" she said, smiling and setting her black and white cat, aka the co-owner of the store, on the counter. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come in today. Unfortunately not many people like to shop for antiques on Mondays."

Reisuke shrugged and started looking at the collection of Ming dynasty teacups behind the shop front window. "Yeah, umm…" He blushed slightly. Chancing a glance backwards, he muttered something about something 'looking very nice'.

Kamui smiled. "Yes, I do love that set, one of my grandfather's favorites. It's a shame no one has bought it yet. "A sweat drop formed on Sumi's forehead.

"I wasn't talking about the tea set," he mumbled. "Anyway, Kamui, I wanted to come to talk to you about the Maria Egg."

"Did any of the other members of the Anastasia Club know you were coming here?" the High School student asked, petting the fat animal napping on the make-shift counter. "I mean, if it's something important, than shouldn't the Professor, Sene, and Hoshi know, too?"

Reisuke shook his head. "I did not tell them. Knowing Sene, he'd tell the Mafia. I actually came to see what you had to say about how my grandfather may have found it in that antique store."

Tsubaki Kamui smiled and took a seat on the counter next to the cat, motioning Reisuke to join her. The long-believed descendant of Nicholas II hesitated for a moment before accepting the seat. Kamui thought for a few seconds. "More than likely, the egg was found at the Romanov's hiding place in 'The House of Special Purpose' and stolen by one of the soldiers that massacred the Romanov family, minus Anastasia. After the Revolution and during the big hype about the murder of the Tsar and his family, the face value of any one of the eggs would have been automatically doubled. Add the fact that it was a custom Faberge, the amount it could have been sold for was enormous enough that he took to egg to someone who would give him it's worth.

"After that, it was probably no more than a window ornament in the antique shop until your grandfather purchased it. That's the way a lot of these sorts of things get into different people's hands. It's amazing we can even guess how it got there in the first place," Kamui let out a deep sigh and looked into the space in front of her. "But, of course, that's just my conclusion."

Reisuke shrugged and a small smile played on his normally stern features. "I trust your judgment more than I trust any others."

"I beg your pardon, Sumi-kun?"

Sumi Reisuke blushed a little. "Nothing. And you don't have to be formal, just call me Reisuke, alright?"

Kamui smiled and nodded. "Alright, Reisuke-kun."

The old grandfather clock in the far right-hand began to chime the time. One, two, three, four… Reisuke looked at the mid 18th century timepiece and stood up. "I need to get going. The twins will be home soon, and I have to keep an eye on them."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Tsubaki said, hurrying up and giving a farewell bow. "I'm sorry to have kept you so long, Sum- I mean- Reisuke-kun. I hope I was of some help about the Maria Egg."

Reisuke smiled. "You were, Kamui. Oh, and before I go, I'd like to purchase that Ming tea set behind the shop window." The young antiquarian's face lit up with joy. "Oh, of course! Let me get it for you!" She scrambled for a bag and hurried to the set, placing each piece in tissue paper before setting it in the paper bag. When she was done, she took the bag up to Reisuke.

"How much would you like for it?" he asked her, but she only shook her head.

"As long as it is treasured as much as I and my grandfather have treasured it that is payment enough."

Sumi shook his head and mussed up the student's hair. "Here's 1,500 yen for it," Reisuke said, placing the money on the cat's back before heading for the door. Kamui just stood there, trying to get her hair back in place when she heard the bell tinkle once to signal the door opening. It almost seemed as if time froze for a minute, as the bell did not tinkle against the glass door the second time, as it normally did.

"You know, you should really take this bell off your door," Reisuke said, looking at the open door.

"Ah yes, umm, I've always meant to take it off there, it looks too out of place," Kamui said, facing the dark-haired college student. "Just give me a second…" She walked over to the door and reached for the bell, which was just beyond her reach. "Oh, I hate being short!"

Reisuke chuckled slightly and untied the bell from around the little metal loop it was attached to the door by. Bending down just a hair, he tied it around Kamui's neck. "There you go. Now next time I come in, I won't have to search the place for you."

Kamui's face turned a bright shade of red. "I…um… thanks…. Have a good day, Reisuke-kun," she said as the Anastasia Club member walked off. "Take good care of the tea set!"

Reisuke didn't look back. Maybe it was because, if he did, he'd stay there longer when he knew he had to leave. But, more than likely, it was to hide the genuine smile plastered to his face.


End file.
